


Divine Move

by lxciferdaughtxr



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Wattpad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxciferdaughtxr/pseuds/lxciferdaughtxr
Summary: Stiles decide renunciar de la manada y meterse en el rollo de cazadores siendo entrenado por los Winchester.Antes de que se dé cuenta ya tiene su propia manada en donde él es el alfa.





	1. Aclaraciones

  * Contenido homosexual, lésbico, heterosexual y cualquier cosa que termine en sexual, si quiero una orgía entre todos, voy a poner la pinche orgía, me vale madres.
  * Contiene muchos spoilers de ambas series. Si aun no estas al corriente con Supernatural o Teen Wolf entonces te recomiendo salir y volver después.
  * Allison, Aiden, Erica y Boyd están vivos.
  * Kira, Jackson y Theo están en la manada, al igual que Isaac, ya que nunca se fueron.
  * La trama de la historia no se encuentra en una temporada específica, por lo cual se trataran temas de todas las temporadas, pero se basará en el nogitsune.
  * Liam, Mason, Corey y Hayden también están en la manada, al igual que Malia.
  * La manada consta de 23 miembros (la mayoria no oficiales) sin contar a Stiles:


  1. Scott McCall
  2. Lydia Martin
  3. Derek Hale 
  4. Allison Argent
  5. Malia Hale
  6. Chris Argent
  7. Melissa McCall
  8. John (Noah) Stilinski
  9. Theo Raeken
  10. Isaac Lahey
  11. Jackson Whittemore
  12. Cora Hale
  13. Peter Hale
  14. Liam Dumbar
  15. Mason Hewitt
  16. Hayden Romero
  17. Corey Bryant
  18. Kira Yukimura
  19. Vernon Boyd
  20. Erica Reyes
  21. Danny Mahealani
  22. Aiden
  23. Ethan


  * Kate Argent si esta muerta, nunca se convirtió en mujer jaguar.
  * A pesar de que Allison no murió, si resulto gravemente herida ya que la espada si la atravesó.
  * Ethan y Danny aun están saliendo, al igual que Corey con Mason y Liam con Hayden.
  * Isaac nunca se enamoró de Allison.
  * Lydia cortó con Aiden desde el momento en que este comenzó a molestar a Stiles.
  * Jackson no sale con nadie.
  * Derek es alpha y esta saliendo con Braeden.
  * Aquí Braeden no será mala como otras escritoras la han pintado, pobre Braeden.
  * De ustedes depende si será Sterek, Stean, Stisaac, Stiam, Sciles, Steter o que Stiles se quede con el perro.
  * Es un crossover con Supernatural.
  * Charlie y Kevin están vivos.
  * ¿Quieren que incluya a Mary y Jack?
  * Definitivamente voy a incluir a Jack.
  * El Destiel es seguro, de ustedes depende si Sam se queda sólo.
  * Los personajes correspondientes a Teen Wolf y Supernatural no me pertenecen.
  * La trama y otros personajes creados por mi me pertenecen.
  * Es la primera historia que publico, así que probablemente tenga algunas faltas sin editar o corregir.




	2. Reparto

Dylan O'brien como Stiles Stilinski.

 

Tyler Hoechlin como Derek Hale.

 

Jensen Ackles como Dean Winchester.

 

Jared Padalecki como Sam Winchester.

 

Misha Collins como Castiel Novak.

 

Jakub Gierszał como James Kwiatkowski.

 

Paloma Kwiatkowski como Destiny Styles.

 

Dove Cameron como Gemma Sulkin.

 

Wynston Shannon como Gen Deakin.

 

Aurora Aksnes como Félicité Deakin.

 

Matthew Espinosa como Dustin Blackesly.

 

Noah Schnapp como Ashton Styles.

 

Harry Styles como Desmond Styles.

 

Alexander Calvert como Jack Kline.

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Debido al reciente fallecimiento del actor Cameron Boyce, me he decidido a cambiar al protagonista de Gen Deakin por respeto a su imagen.

Descanse en paz Cameron Boyce, una joven estrella que nos fue arrebatada.


End file.
